


Match-Up

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Wanda and Natasha meet on Tinder.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Match-Up

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Hey _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ Hi? _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Now, why the hell are you on Tinder? _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ Wdym? _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Um, you’re really cute. I would assume that you had this handsome guy and a ring on your finger. _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ How do you know I’m real? _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ My Insta is @natasharomanov. Add me. _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ Okay. My Insta is @wandamaximoff. _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Nice. So, you are real, and you don’t have a hubby or bf? _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ No. What if I don’t want a hubby or bf? _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Ah. _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ And by the way, you are really pretty. _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ I think that’s the greatest compliment i’ve ever received, it coming from you. _

**_Scarlet:_ **

_ Haha. Do you always wear that red lipstick? _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Yep. And I bet it would look great on the insides of your thighs. _

**_Scarlet:_ ** __

_ Call me _

**_Natalie:_ **

_ Kay _

  
  


Ringing sounded and Wanda’s screen lit up, as did her face. She answered.

“Hey.” 

“Hello.”

“So, I’m Natasha.”

“I’m Wanda.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Okay, here’s a little about me; I’m thirty years old and I’m a police officer.”

“Cool! I’m twenty-five and I’m a psychologist.”

“Awesome!”

“Seriously? You’re a cop. My job is lame.”

“Hey, I would kill for a quiet job.”

“Really? I wish my life was more exciting.”

“It would be if I was in it.”

“Would it?”

“Yep!”

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Well, since you’re a psychologist, then I’m going to assume you’ve had a proper education.”

“I have, why?”

“Well, I wanted to know how many letters were in the alphabet.”

“Uh, twenty-six?”

“Really? I thought there were twenty-one.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, wait! I forgot U, R, A, Q, T. That’s five.”

“... That was corny.”

“But cute?”

“Sure.”

“Where do you live?”

“New York City.”

“Oh, hey, same!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! We should totally go on a date or something.”

“That sounds fun.”

“Can I DM you my cell number?”

“Sure!”

“‘Kay! Text or call if you ever wanna do something.”

“Trust me, I will.”

As they hung up and Wanda put down her phone, she was sure that her life would sure as hell get much more exciting.


End file.
